Lollipop Business
by MarinaM
Summary: Hikaru’s legs were in a traitorous mood as they were about to give away. He could feel a tension building so high, that it was dangerous to go on. He did not remember when he decided to share the same lollipop Kaoru was feasting at. xXHika/KaoXx


_A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Hitachiin incest. Please go easy on me! _

**_BOY x BOY LOVE AHOY!_** PLEASE READ THIS WARNING, PEOPLE! THIS FICTION CONTAINS LOVE BETWEEN **TWO MALES**, **BROTHERS FOR THAT MATTER**, AND SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES. If you feel like you can endure this, please go on. If no, please turn back now.

_**

* * *

**_

_**xX – Lollipop Business - Xx**_

'Do I really have to visit the club today, Senpai? I have tons of homework waiting for me…' Haruhi was trying to talk herself out of club activities at least for _**once**_, but seeing those hurt puppy eyes of her blonde upperclassmen, it came to her that it was indeed, futile to begin with. 'Okay, alright. You don't have to give that look.'

She sighed in defeat; yet again, Tamaki won this little battle. As soon as she set her foot in the Third Music Room (which she actually doubted if that was a music room to begin with) she stumbled head to head with one of the Hitachiin twins, the younger one named Kaoru.

'Ah-! Haruhi! Save me please!' the devilish little twin tried to hide himself behind Haruhi's much smaller frame.

'I'm no living shield for you, Kaoru,' she hissed in reply while leaving a helpless twin behind. Landing on the sofa near Hunny senpai, she turned her face to look at Kaoru, who was aimlessly roaming around the club room in attempt to get away from Hikaru, the elder of the Hitachiin twins.

'So what is wrong with them _today_?'

'Oh get away from me, Hikaru! I told you a million times already! I WONT DO IT!' Kaoru blushed furiously as he struggled his way out to freedom from Hikaru's tight embrace.

'Why not?' the elder brother whined. 'It would be a great act to pull!'

'No.'

'Kaoruuuu!' Hikaru pulled him closer to gaze into those golden eyes to convince him.

'No!'

'But-!'

'NO is a NO, brother!' Kaoru turned to drastic measures to get through this one; his mirror reflection yelped in pain and surprise when he felt his foot being pinned down by his twin's one.

'Okay now that was _CHEAP_!' Hikaru growled between his clutched teeth, while massaging his injured foot. Landing on the same sofa where Hunny and Haruhi were drinking tea, he resumed his debate with his sibling.

'Why don't you stop being so childish, Kaoru!' That statement not only made his twin turn on his heels to fully face him, his eyebrow twitching, it almost made him shout.

'You're the one who's being childish here! Kyouya-senpai, please explain to my dense twin here why this idea is a total waste of time!' His intention to dramatically march off the room was interrupted by a sudden threatening, yet cold and calm voice of the Shadow King.

'Kaoru,' The only thing that remained to emphasize the whole situation was a roar of thunder along with a sudden nightfall. 'This is the first time you disagree participating in 'brotherly love' act. Is Hikaru here asking you to do something … disgraceful?'

The tone in which Kyouya spoke made the older Hitachiin shudder involuntarily, along with some nasty chilly goosebumps rushing down his spine. He raised his face to fully glance back at his mirror image, which was looking back with a 'NO WAY' written all over him.

'Those doppelgangers would lead us nowhere,' Tamaki finally spoke raising his voice, making everyone who's present listen. 'As the King, I decide to support Hikaru's idea of our next thematically organized club meeting!'

'Tono, do even know what the theme is?' Hitachiin brothers asked simultaneously in annoyance. Their reply was obvious, when Tamaki's eyes became wide as saucers along with inaudible 'no..?' reading in them.

Kaoru took the responsibility to explain the matters to their Lord along with the ones who were not here when this ruckus began.

'You see, Hikaru suggests that it would _lovely_ to have a 'candy shop' theme today.' He feared that it might happen, but today indeed was a day when his worst fears come true. As the word 'candy' escaped his lips, he was deafened by Hunny's senpai squeal of indescribable joy, as if he never eaten anything sweet in his entire life.

'Hika-chan, you are a genius!' he exclaimed, his small child-like frame bouncing his way over the elder Hitachiin, leaping into the hug. 'Ne, ne Kao-chan' those cute chocolate orbs were peering at Kaoru now.

'You can't say no to Hunny senpai, can you?' Hikaru's grin almost splat his face in two, as he knew who is the winner once again. Producing script, as it seems out of nowhere, he gave it to Kaoru.

Left without any other options, he abruptly snatched some papers out of his brother's hands and began to read their future act. He could not control his eyebrow when it started twitching; he knew that Hikaru came up with this idea of his not so long ago, most probably he scathed it down during the last class and thus, Kaoru was stumbling across one spelling error after another. Deep down inside he was aware that he should concentrate on the _contents of the script_, but he could not. Deciding that his elder brother needed to improve his English, like big time, he began to pay attention to the actual plan.

…

The door to the Third Music Room flew open and the first customers were pleasantly taken aback by an alluring, maybe even enchanting smell of chocolate, strawberry, blueberry and other kinds of various sweets.

It was not your every day sweet's shop visit. The members of the admired Host Club were looking better than ever, making all those squealing fangirls squeal even harder, glancing dreamily over the hosts and with a satisfied gasp, they have finally taken their righteous place – closer to their beloved member of the club.

Starring indifferently at the pile of candy bars lying in front of him, Kaoru sighed. Then sighed again. And again.

As he was about to take some more air into his lungs to produce another sigh, he felt a gentle pat on the shoulder.

'You alright, Kaoru?' Haruhi asked, placing herself on the chair near the younger Hitachiin, 'You look down.'

'Nah, I'm fine Haruhi, no need to bother,' regardless of what he said, he sighed again; only this time it came out even more exasperated.

'Oh, really? To me, it seems like you are bored to death…' she trailed off; there was no need to finish that thought, she knew better that Hikaru's mirror image was more honest and opened up to talk.

'Well-I-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam…' Kaoru whined in his 'Hitachiin whine-ish' manner; he grabbed a candy bar, shot a glance at it, mumbled something similar to 'raspberry' and threw it back into the salver with an irritated hiss.

'Please stop acting like Hikaru. It's _annoying_. And so not like you.' Haruhi stated with a serious face.

'I can already see Hikaru's stone face if he heard that' he curled his lips into a weak smile, before returning to his bored mode again. 'You see, I hate sweets. Very much so. There is no such candy that a man created that I would like. Besides that, Hikaru knows better than anyone else what I hate and what I love.'

'And speaking of your love department…' Haruhi narrowed her eyes in the most deceitful way she could and chuckled lowly.

'What about my love department?' Kaoru cocked his eyebrow in both confusion and anticipation of what she has to say. _Does she know?_

Without any straightforward answer, she reached out to the mentioned pile of sweets and offered him one single candy. There would be nothing special about her present any other time, but right now it triggered Kaoru's most perverted thoughts. Haruhi, on the other hand, did nothing to conceal her leer as she proclaimed: 'This is what you love, don't you, Kaoru?'

She placed the sweet little thing into his pale hands, and before leaving him to himself, she whispered into Hitachiin's ear: 'Go on and show him just how much you love that candy.'

…

Indeed. But it was not the candy she gave him that he loved. He knew that she was more than just aware of what was going on his head when she handed that lollipop to him. She was a very clever girl and would be a perfect psychologist in the future if only she decided not to become a lawyer. But her choice is hers to make.

Same goes for Kaoru. He chose the most complicated and nerve-devouring way there was. He chose one of the biggest taboos in his life and in society – he fell in love with his twin. Stupid as it may sound, but he did. This whole situation created a lovely feast for his conscience to enjoy. Living day after day with knot tangled inside of your chest; biting your tongue whenever there is a risk of some words of affection threatening to escape your mouth; facing the dawn with sleepless eyes because you could not even _think_ about a calm and peaceful slumber when the subject of your wet dreams are two inches away from you, sleeping in nude, because there is nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide.

Screw the last part. There _was_ something to hide; not mentioning the predicament Kaoru had to go through every morning to hide the strange bulge in his pants, or fight his manly instincts every night; he had to hide the most wonderful feeling in the world; the feeling that is made to be shared.

Love. Trust. Tenderness of the moment.

But whenever he had to undergo another torture in a disguise of their 'brotherly love' act, those innocent feelings were pushed aside by Want. Lust. Fuck.

He wanted his brother so bad that it was not considered normal anymore. Even to Kaoru himself.

…

He decided to go not according to the script. Their play today was supposed to be rather boring: another tight embrace coming from Hikaru and Kaoru's sweet and gentle mewl along with a deep blush. How come their fangirls keep coming back for more when it is all the same – remained a mystery. There was no passion, no fire in their eyes, in _**his**_ eyes for that matter, so what was the point? To make yet another poor girl faint from a nosebleed?

Kaoru had another scheme he intended to pull; and to hell with everyone else if it would get a little too … hot.

'Ka-o-ru! It is almost ti-m-m-me…' the last words he muttered were barely audible. He was taken aback by a sight that opened up to him.

'Is something the matter, _O-nii-chan_?' Kaoru murmured like a cat.

Hikaru gulped. There was certainly something going not the way he planned. His younger brother was sitting in front of him, left leg resting on the right one. There was something in his gaze that _made_ Hikaru look at him, and when his eyes finally caught the view of what he was doing, he felt his heart beat in his ears.

He was licking a lollipop, sometimes switching to sucking the sugary substance in his mouth. His tongue was gently making circles around it, now and then stopping to suck the candy again.

The elder Hitachiin decided that it would be wiser to get a hold of the situation and make Kaoru stop, but those almost dying from the anticipation fangirls swirling around them made everything even worse. If that was a game – he had to play.

So he did. But back then, he could not even imagine what a dangerous game it was.

…

'Kaoru…' Hikaru pulled his brother close, close enough for their faces almost to meet. His hands were on Kaoru's slim waist, getting a hold of the delicate frame tightly.

_According to plan. _

The only thing he could see now was Kaoru's face and the lollipop between his lips. The things he was doing to that candy was slowly, yet very surely making Hikaru's member pulse into life. His mind was not an innocent boy's one, so his imagination went off ahead of things as there were various pictures popping in his head. A single thought of his own cock disappearing into Kaoru's mouth, those cherry lips gently kissing the tip and licking it down to its base was more than enough to make his blood run. He began to curse their uniform for being so tight. His pants, most probably, were doing a really poor job in concealing his arousal.

_Not according to plan. _

In order to prevent his erection showing off to the girls around them, he pressed his body even closer to Kaoru's. And the moment that sent everything to Hell was when their erections met; his own brushing firmly against his younger brother's.

'Ah-! Kaoru... are you…?'

The answer he gained was Kaoru's lustful gaze.

_Completely __**not**__ according to plan. _

Neither Kaoru nor Hikaru himself thought that this would go down to this, but it did. His hands made their way to his younger sibling's hips, eventually making a stop on his bottom. Grabbing the flesh through the fabric was not enough, he needed more. Even the stiffen moan of his mirror image into that damn lollipop did not make things any better.

It became even worse; the girls around, most probably, did not have a slightest clue of what in the white world is going on before their eyes, but they seem to buy that, even though, those touches and desperate clinging, along with suggestive look in those golden eyes – were no ordinary act. This is no game. Further Hitachiin brothers went, further it was morphing into something passionate. Sinfully good.

Fangirls were gasping and falling on the nearby sofas with handkerchiefs close to their noses; nosebleed was a number one guarantee for them after seeing something like that.

_What was the plan again? _

Kaoru was barely keeping intact with any willpower he had left, as it was getting steamier and hotter not only in his pants but around him as well.

Hikaru's legs were in a traitorous mood as they were about to give away. He could feel a tension building so high, that it was dangerous to go on. He did not remember when he decided to share the same lollipop Kaoru was feasting at.

The fact that they were not actually kissing, only their tongues brushing against each other in a high frequency, made Hikaru wince in both pleasure and uncertainty. The reason behind that last feeling was to be expected: _what the hell are we doing? What the hell __**am I**__ doing? _

…

Their act came to an end at the very moment as Kyouya spoke. His voice was cold as steel, needless to say that he, out of all people, was not stupid and certainly not blind. 'This is just lewd,' he said and politely asked Hitachiins to stop.

He intended to rip the skin from those two devils for creating such a fuss; some eleven girls were sent to the nurse office with a serious nosebleed after their so-called 'show'. But to both of the sides it came down to a pleasant surprise; the youngest Ootori decided not to cut their throats; instead he only gave them a warning.

'So, you not gonna kill us, Senpai?'

'Apparently so,' Kyouya adjusted his glasses, 'your brotherly love act brought us a real profit today.'

'Oh…' Kaoru shot a quick glance over Hikaru, blushing a deep crimson, 'if that's the case…'

'… Maybe we can go _now_?' The elder Hitachiin's voice was irritated; it seemed if he had a chance, he would grab his twin and ran away from here to somewhere private. Hikaru was still feeling the need. The endless need to touch. He could feel the heat radiating from Kaoru's body, the heat he wanted to feel on his skin, on his body. His whole existence craved to get those sweet cherry lips mewls and moan his name. Loud and clear. So that it would be carved at the back of his mind forever.

**-The End**

* * *

Okay, okay! I know that I spoiled the ending D: I just could not bring myself to write **actual Hitachiin SMUT** just yet... But NEXT time, I promise that I'll do better:3 Now, please review?


End file.
